


Catch-Phrase

by Purple_Martin



Series: The Cost of Freedom [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Martin/pseuds/Purple_Martin
Summary: Allison lets Danse know how she really feels about her Captain's favorite catch-phrase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not canon compliant.
> 
> I compulsively edit. But I wanted to post this today so I'm letting it go.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for the read.

“Mnm,” A mumble of contentment reverberated from Danse’s chest as he pull her closer.

Allison inched towards him, the warmth of his body drew her in and filled her with a sense of completeness.  She closed her eyes and nuzzled against him as her fingers brushed against the stubble on his cheek, along his jawline, and down his neck.  

When she opened her eyes, she should have expected the stupid smile that slipped across his lips as he opened his mouth.

“No.” Her tone was flat, eyes hard as she pinned him under her gaze. She knew exactly what petulant utterance was about to escape his lips.

His idiotic grin only grew wider.

“Danse, don’t you dare.” She propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes narrowed, and pointedly jabbed her finger in his face, abandoning all semblance of intimacy, “Don’t you dare say it!”

He leaned toward her and took her face in his hands, most definitely about to shout it in her face, and she could see the crinkle of the lines around his eyes as the wild grin eclipsed his features.  Allison went to slap her hand over his mouth, she _knew_ what was coming, but he batted her fingers away and-

Too late.

“Ad Victoriam,” he crowed.

It left his lips like a whip cracking the air, slapping her upside the head.

The smug look of victory swept across his face. The satisfied sheen in his eyes told Allison everything she needed to know; Danse would have his cake and eat it too.

Allison facepalmed and tried to scoot away, irritated that of all the things to say, he insisted on saying _that._ But his arms enclosed around her and she was trapped.

“Why?” she demanded as she pushed against his chest trying to get away, “Why do you have to say it _every goddamn time_?”

“To the victor belongs the spoils,” he growled as he continued to hold her despite her best efforts to get away.

His gloating tone was meant to be a declaration of triumph, claiming all that was his, but Allison could see the shift in his expression as Danse continued to smile at her. The conceited look in his eyes was dissolving into one of warmth and affection.

“I’m not a _spoil_ of war,” she frowned and wiggled against him, desperately trying to told on to her bitterness.

“I disagree,” he whispered and trailed his fingers down her spine, his hand resting on the small of her back.  Allison could feel the the annoyance melting away as warmth embedded itself within her and goosebumps pricked across her skin.

In a last-ditch effort, she half-heartedly squirmed and tried to escape but Danse only held her closer. The hum of his chuckle filled the space around them and Allison felt it more than she heard it. He rubbed his nose against her cheek and his lips brushed against hers. She sighed in defeat and abandoned her feeble attempts to get away.

Danse’s fingers swept across her skin as he slid his hands into her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, sweetly... tenderly stealing her breath away.

When they broke apart, her hazel eyes caught his and her heart beat against her chest like the pitter-patter of rain on a tin roof. The muddy brown of his eyes full of unadulterated adoration that burned her up and left her aching.

Danse brushed the wayward strands of hair from her eyes and traced his fingers down her jawline as she came to rest against his shoulder and she lazily stroked her fingers along the firm lines of his chest and stomach.

“I love you,” he muttered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The words were like a secret, a whisper etched into his deep timbre for her and her alone. This wasn’t the first time he had said it but it still tugged at her heart made her breath catch in her throat like she had forgotten how to breathe.

And even though, Allison never did understand the asinine battlecry that Danse and the commander tossed around like a band of vigilante brothers, having to hear it was a small price she would gladly pay if it meant she never had to leave his side.

“I love you too,” she murmured into the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck making him sigh her name.

Allison decided as she settled, relaxing into him and listening to thrumming of his heart, that she would never tire of this. She belonged by his side, he was the half that made her whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
